disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet
Kwazii is getting ready for Ariel's royal ocean ball. As he uses his levitation power from his starfish charm to spray some ocean breeze scented cologne on himself to help him get ready, he sniffs in the cologne and then asks himself what he would he do without them. Jake comes in, saying that Ariel has a suprise for him and Jake at her palace. As they arrive,Ariel takes them to the ocean jewel room where, as a treat, they can each pick out a piece of jewelry for the ball. While looking, Kwazii comes across a baby barracuda. They love anything shiny and must stay in the ocean jewel room. While leaving, after the boys pick their gifts, Jake picks an elaborate golden cuff bracelet and Kwazii picks a simple emerald and ruby choker with a black bow-shaped onix, the baby barracuda follows without anyone noticing. Back outside of the Octopod, Jake has an idea to trade jewels for a tryout despite Kwazii warning Jake he must not take it off. He soon gives in, for one minute. The baby barracuda sees this and swims down on the rock where Kwazii leaves his bracelet and takes it, leaving bite marks. Kwazii notices that it is gone and tries to find it. Jake says it might just have fallen on the sandy floor. Jake goes into the Octopod to find someone who can help, while Kwazii calls Sparkle the rainbow dolphin,and the baby dolphin. When she tries to answer, he can't hear her, realizing that without it, he can no longer talk to her and other magical creatures as he can't use his other powers. He hears a scream, and runs to where it was heard. When there, Tweak says that after polishing her tools, the tools she had to put away in her toolbox after polishing them before leaving for a carrot went missing, leaving bite marks and mysterious scales. Captain Barnacles comes in and when learning of this, says that there is a thief and they must find it before Kwazii and Jake go to the ocean ball. After Kwazii tells Sofia and Jake that they should look too, they separated. Ursula the sea witch, who finds out the barracuda has the ocean bracelet while collecting sea flowers for her potions, tries to freeze him, but fails. Jake and Sofia, when interacting, come close to finding the baby barracuda, but he hides and swims away. Later, Ariel has a tiara that went missing. Jake implies that there have been things disappearing, and after a reply when Ariel asks what else is missing, has her father King Triton worried, because the ocean pearl bracelet was a gift from him to Kwazii. Jake and Ariel go and greet the guests while Triton explains how he chose the bracelet. He was about to choose a sapphire when the ocean pearl bracelet flashed, glowing faintly, and he remembered the story that his mother, the previous bearer of the Bracelet told him, that it will protect the hero of both land and sea chosen to bear it and the Bracelet has chosen Kwazii to bear it next. Being an item of power, like Thor's hammer, the Mjolnir, it returns to its bearer, whether they like it or not, for, as Kwazii discovers when he has become reliant on animals,magical or regular,for loyalty and he cannot speak to them without the Bracelet, great power comes with great responsibility, hence those with the Bracelet bear, not wear it. Triton said that though he is furious at whoever took it, he would never be furious at him. They leave and go to the Ball. The King states that it will find it's way back. Meanwhile, the trap that Ursula set failed, leaving her in a cage. Ursula makes a flying machine, chasing the barracuda around. Ursula is right on his tail as he drops many jewels, and they both crash into the ocean ball room. The merguards think it was Ursula who stole the jewels, but it is clear when Kwazii finds scales. He yells out that the thief is the barracuda, which is hiding under a coral table. Putting two and two together all the shiny things that where missing had been bitten from his teeth and scales from his body, they find Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet and it restores his powers. As for the barracuda, he is to be taken back to his parents in the ocean jewel room. Kwazii runs pass Ursula and her damaged flying machine. Kwazii speaks to his dolphin friends, inviting them to dinner. Category:Season 5